The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Itea virginica plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Sprich`. The new Itea virginica cultivar is being marketed under the trade name `Little Henry`.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in Burlington, Ky., as a naturally-occurring branch sport of the nonpatented Itea virginica `Meadowlark`. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Burlington, Ky., and Grand Haven, Mich., has shown that the unique features of this new Itea virginica are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.